Hero's Reward
by GoddessGodOfAllWolves
Summary: what I think happened on the night Balto saved Nome.


It was the night after Balto saved Nome from Diptheria, Balto and Jenna were Sitting on a hill top overlooking Nome. Jenna then Pulled Balto into a passionate kiss and Balto gladly returned the kiss with just as much passion. When Jenna brushed her tongue against his teeth he gladly allowed her access to his mouth and she to him.

Jenna then suddenly pushed Balto onto his back, he landed with a soft "oof" Jenna then said "Balto my handsome strong hero, I have a present for you." Balto smiled and asked "can you give me hints on what it is?" Jenna giggled and said "Okay… you see this present every day, you have saved this present from death and harm more than once, and this present is standing in front of you and loves you with all her heart and soul." When Jenna was finished speaking Balto was in shock. Jenna was his present. "I love you too Jenna my beautiful, sweet angel. I love you so much that it hurts; and every day that love grows stronger. It will never stop growing until I draw my last breath and kiss your lips for the last time."

When Balto finished speaking Jenna had tears in her eyes and replied "Balto my Amazing, sweet, handsome Lover. I-I don't know how to respond except by saying that I love you too. I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me." Balto looked into her beautiful amber eyes and said with more love than anyone thought was possible to put into a voice "Jenna I could be surrounded by every dog in heat But I would not pick any of them. I would only fall for you. I have fallen for you Jenna and I can't get up. There is no force on heaven and Earth combined that could take you away from me."

Jenna then said "Balto I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Balto listened and when he heard Jenna say "You can open your eyes now." He got the mother of all Boners. Jenna had her ass in the air and had her tail curled up so he could clearly see her glistening pussy and her puckered asshole and was looking back at him and had her chest on the ground. Jenna then asked with a super sexy voice "You like?" Balto could only nod as his cock threatened to explode. When Jenna looked in between his legs, she blushed heavily and said "Oh my" His cock was nearly a foot and a half long and nearly three inches thick.

Jenna then said "Balto I am in heat. It's driving me crazy and if I am not mated soon I feel like I am going to melt into a puddle." Balto then walked forward and gave her slit a long slow lick from the base to the tip. Jenna Gasped and said "Keep going. Don't stop" Balto then pushed his tongue into her slit and started swirling his tongue in her delicious pussy. Jenna was lost for words as his tongue worked on her dripping cave. She suddenly said "S-stop." Balto immeadiatley stopped and asked "What's wrong my love, I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked with worry in his voice. Jenna then said "Lay on your back"

Balto was confused but did as he was asked and before he knew what was going on Jenna was above him running her tongue up and down his magnificent cock. "H-Hold on Jenna… bring that sexy ass of yours over here. I want a meal of it as well." Jenna gave him her signature smile before she put her ass just above his nose and decided to play a little joke on him. She started slowly shaking her ass from side to side and Balto followed it with interest before she suddenly quickly threw it to the right and Balto smacked his head against against the snow covered ground Balto gave Jenna a look that playfully said 'I am going to get you back.' Jenna smiled before she suddenly Deep-throated him in one swift motion. Balto let out a long groan of pleasure before he pulled her ass down and pushed his tongue deep into her pussy and started scooping out the delicious honey that came out of it. "Oh Balto you've got a golden tongue." Balto then said "You taste so good"

He then went back to eating her out and when he brushed his tongue against a really sensitive spot in her she gasped in pleasure and started blowing him as fast as she could Balto noticed her reaction and did it again and then focused on that spot. After twenty minutes Balto said "Jenna I'm not gonna last much longer." Jenna then said "Neither am I." Balto then started sucking on her clit, earning him loud moans of pleasure. Jenna then let out the sexiest howl he ever heard as she came all over his face and muzzle. When her orgasm ended his started. He let out a low growl as his load shot up and hit her face and she quickly opened her mouth and caught the rest in her mouth. When his orgasm was over he panted out "Jenna – you taste…So good." She blushed and said "You taste delicious…A little salty but I don't mind. I like it." Balto then said "I never knew you were so talented with your tongue." Jenna giggled and moved so she was facing him and said "I could say the same for you" Balto then said "Your fur is so soft and warm, it's like a mix of a cloud and a roaring fire, and it smells like flowers and freshly baked bread." Jenna then buried her nose into his fur and took a deep breath and said "And you smell like a hero" (XD XD XD XD) Balto pulled her into a kiss and wrapped his paws around her slim waist. Jenna moaned at his touch.

When they pulled out of the kiss ten minutes later Jenna got off Balto and turned around and said "Take me. Make me yours" Balto rolled onto his feet and mounted her and asked "are you ready my love?" Jenna nodded and said "Please Balto Take me my heat is driving me crazy." Balto then slowly pushed into her and when he hit a resistance he said "Last chance Jenna" Jenna looked at him and said "Do me" Balto then thrusted past her barrier.

Jenna yelped in pain and started whimpering softly in pain. "Jenna are you okay?!" Balto quickly dismounted her and saw that she was bleeding and said "Jenna I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me. If you want to stop and try again later I will understand." Jenna looked at him and said "Balto I am okay. Just get back on me and bury that maginificent meat of yours deep inside me and don't stop until you are all the way in me." Balto heard the seriousness in her voice and listened and slowly pushed his cock into her tight cavern when he was three quarters of the way in he came to another resistance. "There is another resistance." Jenna said "Keep going." Balto listened and pushed past it and looked at Jenna and asked "Did that hurt?" Jenna looked at him and said "A little. Just keep going I want to feel that magnigicent cock of yours stretching me." Balto listened to her and kept going. When he was all the way in he said to Jenna "I am in as far as I can go my beautiful red angel." Jenna looked at him and said "Go slow please. It hurts a little." Balto nodded and slowly started thrusting in her. Soon her groans of pain turned into moans of pleasure. "Faster…Harder… deeper… Please" Balto slowly let his instincts take over as his speed and strength increased and Jenna's tongue was hanging out of her mouth with one of her eyes closed making her 'fucked stupid' look, complete. "OH BALTO YOUR SO BIG. I CAN FEEL YOUR MASSIVE DICK STRETCHING ME AND I ABSOLUTLY LOVE THE FEELING!" Balto then said "AND YOUR SO WARM AND TIGHT AND WET AND LOVE IT!"

After fifteen minutes of ruthlessly fucking Jenna Balto said "JENNA I'M NOT GOING TO LAST MUCH LONGER. IN OR OUT MY LOVE?!" "IN IN I WANT TO FEEL YOUR CUM DEEP INSIDE ME!" Balto then slammed his knot into her pussy with one hit and Jenna just … just lost it and came so hard that her juices sprayed out around his knot and her pussy clamed onto him so tight that he thought it would snap his dick off. When her orgasm was over, His started and his cum few out of him like a rocket and coated her walls and triggered another orgasm. As they came down from their orgasms Balto dismounted her and laid down and pulled Jenna on top of him and she started covering his face in kisses. Balto then pulled her into a kiss and she threw her tongue into his mouth and started wrestling her tongue with his. When they pulled out of the kiss ten minutes later, Balto looked into her beautiful Amber eyes and said "That was amazing my love." Jenna giggled and said "yes it most definitely was amazing my love. I love the feeling of your cum inside me. It's so warm." Balto blushed and said and "I love how tight you are. You are so warm and soft, but tight and wet. I love it. I love you." "I love you too Balto my hero." Balto then kissed her and pulled out of her, earning him one final moan of pleasure from Jenna.

When Balto pulled out of her all his cum started leaking out of her but she tightened her muscles to keep in as much as possible she then started cleaning her opening up right in front of Balto, who then he saw this he quickly got another boner. Jenna noticed this and then stopped what she was doing and walked over to Balto while swinging her hips from side to side. "I see that you are ready for another round." She then turned around and raised her tail and said "Fuck me in my asshole."

Balto quickly mounted her and slowly pushed into her ass an when he was all the way in Jenna said in a sexy voice "Fuck me as hard as you can." He quickly nodded and started slamming into her as hard as he could. After half an hour of fucking her, he knotted her ass and came and so did she.

When they came down from their orgasms, Balto pulled out of her with a loud 'pop' sound, and they laid down beside each other and fell asleep.


End file.
